Morning Excitement
by youngd
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta give into temptation.....MAJOR LEMON IN CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta had come in from the Gravity Room after training he was gonna make Bulma fix him a sandwich and quickly get back to his training.

"WOMEN!," Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Bulma hurriedly ran down the steps. Vegta was amazed at what he saw. Bulma was wearing a pair of booty shorts and one of his tank tops looking so beautiful. He had a clear view of her breasts and nipples through the thin fabric. Vegeta tried to get the magnitude of her beauty out of his so he could get back to his training.

"What do you want Vegeta ...and you don't have to yell," she said trying to be as polite as possible to a brute of a man as Vegeta.

"Make me something to eat women," Vegeta said after he finally got over what she was wearing. Bulma sighed but obeyed as it wouldn't take to long she hoped.

"Go sit down," she said. Bulma went to the refrigerator to get out all the stuff he liked on his sandwich if you could even call it that. It was just 7 different meats on bread. She guessed he had to keep his protein levels up to keep that really good physique.

"_His chiseled chest, six-pack abs,"_he mind kept wandering further and further down until she had to mentally slap herself to keep from going any further.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta said breaking her out of the trance she was in. While she was making him his food Vegeta eyes were fixed on here, staring at her great body. Her curves, her thighs, her huge breasts, oh how he would love to get lost in those mountains of flesh.

"_Vegeta what are you doing_ _you're the prince of all sayians you don't get paralyzed by women like this_,". But now she had just finished putting mustard on his sandwich and was licking the excess off her fingers. He had enough he was taking her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked up behind her and placed his hands gently on her waist.

"Vegeta what... are you doing," she stammered although he was so gentle with her right then. He started to low softly in her ear which she had to hold lips shut from moaning. She felt his member pressing between her buttocks and little shocks ran through her body as she felt him.

"I want you women, right here right now," he whispered in her. His hands moved upward to her breasts and started to fondle them gently. Her nipples where now hard and she was moaning with every touch. He turned her around and kiss her roughly. He picked her up and place her on the counter and removed her tank top revealing her ample bosom. Vegeta stared as he had dreamed of playing with them for a long time.

"What are you waiting for, there all yours," Bulma said giggling. Vegeta took started to lick her now erect nipples. He rubbed and played with them until he was satisfied.

In a move that surprised Vegeta she pushed him into one of the kitchen table chairs. She took of his shirt and started kissing his muscular body every where. Moving further down till she was at his pant line. She took of his shorts and saw his huge cock.

"Oh god Vegeta your soo big," she moaned. She started to massage his manhood, before kissing it and finally putting it in her mouth. Vegeta was amazed at what he was seeing, Bulma actually doing this to him and he was enjoying it soo much. Her beautiful blue head bobbing up and down on his cock. He ran his hands through her beautiful blue hair and started bucking his hips into her mouth. He wanting to hold up so this could last longer but he finally came in her mouth. When she had done swallowing it all he picked her up and put her on the table. He took off her shorts and saw how wet she was.

"Vegeta fuck me now, I need your cock inside me, please take me now make me yours ," she moaned.

"How do you want it?" he said as he took off the tank top and her shorts.

"Hard and fast, you fucking the shit out of me like there's no tomorrow," she moaned.

"So dirty," he whispered as he sucked on her erect nipples. He placed his cock at her wet entrance. He shoved a couple of inches of himself into her. She was so tight he thought as he stared into her eyes

"Oh fuck Vegeta," she screamed. He started to thrust hard and fast like she specified. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head from the pleasure he was giving her. He fucked her liked she always wanted to and it felt soo good.

"Oh God Vegeta, it's soo deep," she screamed

"You feel so good woman," Vegeta groaned. He threw one her legs over his shoulder and fucked her like that which made her moan his name even more. He was reaching his peak and he could tell she was to.

"Fuck Vegeta I'm cumming, oh god make me cum Vegeta," she screamed. Their orgasms hit them like freight trains. He kissed her gently and took her off the table.

"Vegeta that...was..." but Vegeta cut her off.

"Who says were done?" he said seductively. He pushed her up agianst the counter only this time facing away from him.

"O kinky are we," she moaned.

"Can I?" he whispered.

"Be my guest," she moaned. He stuck a couple of inches of himself into her ass. As much as it hurt to her it also brought her so much pleasure. She had never done this before having a cock ass.

"Oh shit, oh fuck your soo big Vegeta, fuck me, fuck me,"she screamed. He pounded into her ass soo hard she thought her back was gonna break. He then started to spank her.

"Oh yes I've been a bad girl spank me Vegeta, yes spank me!," she screamed. He was so close to coming again and she was too.

"Say my name," he whispered in her ear.

"Vegeta," she moaned. "Louder," he said.

"VEGETA, VEGETA, VEGETA!," she yelled at the top of her lungs. And with that he came in her ass and they collapsed on the floor in each others arms tired.


End file.
